The prior art discloses devices for actuating a blocking member, in particular a steering column of a motor vehicle. In this case there is a blocking member that can be moved into a locking position and into an unlocking position and vice versa by means of a drive. Such devices are used, for example, in the framework of electromechanical steering wheel locks, where the blocking member in the unlocking position is located largely inside the device and does not engage with the steering column. In contrast, the blocking member in the locking position projects beyond the device and is operatively connected to the steering column, which is, thus, held in a locking manner in its position. It has proven to be disadvantageous that, for example, the steering column can be put into an incorrect position, in which the blocking member unintentionally locks the steering column, because, for example, upon emerging from the device the blocking member abuts on a tooth of the steering column. If the steering wheel lock of the motorcycle is in such a state, in which the blocking member has left its unlocking position, but the locking position has not been reached because the steering column is in an incorrect position, then the user can still move the motorcycle. At the same time, however, the movement of the motorcycle may cause in a disadvantageous manner the blocking member to snap subsequently into the steering column. This unintentional subsequent latching of the blocking member can then lead to a crash of both the user and the motorcycle.